Drake
For a classic variant, see 'T-80 Drake Heavy Tank'' "Lets show them how its done. Fire!" - Drake Operator during battle - When '''Sheik Solimaan joined the GLRF, he brought with him one of his favorite and finest battle tanks built within Soviet History, the T-80 "Drake" Main Battle Tank. This battle tank is 50 years old and outdated, but it can still take on American M1 Abrams tanks or Chinese Type-99 Dragoon tanks with its 125mm Smoothbore Cannon, Whilst being able to take on any infantry with its Coaxial Machine Gun. Its robust design with no salvaged repairs gives it great defense against other anti-tank weapons, still being able to deal with enemy forces whenever required. When a good oportunity is available, any T-80 Drake operators can purchase a pair of ATGMs to crush enemy vehicles even faster or a set of Smoke Grenade Launchers to confuse enemy units within a designated radious. Most of members of the GLRF wishes to join the Armadillo Cell to take control of this armoured monster. Background During the course of the First Eurasian Conflict, the GLA only had a small and limited number of main battle tanks in their forces such as the T-64 Tarantula and T-72 Devils, they also have some stolen tanks from eastern and western enemies in their service. Currently as of now with the second war preparing to begin to get hotter for the Global Liberation Resistance, Prince Kassad realized this shortage and decided to order the Arms Dealers operating in the GLRF to acquire and build Puma Battle Tanks. It was a great surprise when Sheik Solimaan came to Prince Kassad and offered vast resources and his personal well-equipped White Guard forces to the cause of the GLRF. Kassad accepted his offering, the GLRF had gained a true and heavily armoured main battle tank from the era of the Soviet Union and former Russian Federation, the T-80 "Drake" MBT. Operational History To be added... Related Vehicles T-88 Bear Medium Tank Modernized versions of the T-80 Drake in service of the Forth Reich, the tank is set to the medium-armoured class. The T-88 Bear comes equipped with a 105mm Rifled Cannon plus a small machine gun to defend against enemy infantry, all-thou the tank is the world's modern counterpart, compared to T-80 Drake tank used by the GLRF in weapons and armour, they are even. Whilst the Bears are mostly serving the Forth Reich's heavier divisions backing up the T-60 Wolf tanks as the Bear can take a beating which Wolf cannot hold off, it is mostly equipped with up-to-date technology. 2S19 MSTA-S "Sickle" Howitzer One of Russia's heavier artillery units based on a T-80 hull but with T-72's engine, mounting a 152mm howitzer on its chassis making it into a heavy long-range vehicle, the Sickle was one of many Soviet-era heavy artillery units which is now mostly common within Advanced Ballistics Division, an artillery force currently being led by General Viktor Zubarov. The MSTA-S Sickle Howitzer is one of the heavier artillery which is mostly countering various other artillery units built in the world, all through Sickle is late Cold War era artillery, it is more than competitor with the African heavy wheeled G6 Venom Artillery and Eurasia's UltraTech-48 Juggernaut half-tracked artillery, mounted on a truck chassis with tracks, or any other mobile artillery in the world, for its great performance. Behind the Scenes * The T-80 Drake is based on the real-life version of the T-80 tank of the Russian Federation, there will be some possible chances that the drake will feature some abilities like Shockwave's T-80 Scarab Tank. * Designs for the T-80 will be based on the Scarab Tank from C&C Generals Shockwave, or the tank will be modelled from scratch. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Armadillo Cell Units Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles